


Fun

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was that necessary?" you asked, resting your cheek against his.</p><p>"Yes!" he pouted, placing you down on his lap and cuddling his face against your breasts. You twitched, resisting the urge to slap him. "I don't want to wait for him to come back. He always ruins my fun!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

_'Doesn't he get tired of using that same excuse?'_ you thought, as you watched Ichigo stand up quickly almost topping his chair over. The class's attention was on him and he announced that he had to go to the bathroom. He shot out of the classroom door without waiting for the teacher's answer.

Not a minute later did the new girl, Rukia, stood up and made another excuse about not feeling well and left quickly.

You rolled your eyes as three more students left, coming up with lame excuses like always. _'What ever it is, it's seems to be important for them to ditch in the middle of class. The least they could have done is work on better excuses. Really...all it takes is a note explaining a condition or something to get you out of the class without bringing attention to yourself. Ah, whatever. It's not my problem.'_ you thought, leaning back on your chair.

_'I'm so freaking bored.'_

You sighed, staring at the teacher as she lectured on the subject of English. [1] It's interesting to learn another language but it's quite boring when the subject isn't taught in English. All you guys do is read passages written in English and than discuss the passage in Japanese. [2] Everything is just texts and lectures in order to learn English and you always found that boring. _'Please, like that will help me. I'm not confident in speaking it and I never will. Though, maybe if things were more hands on I would have liked the class better.'_

You looked around, noticing that everyone was reading a passage quietly to themselves. You sighed again, looking down to your open book. You weren't in the mood to read or bother to pertain you that you were following along. You place your head down, hoping for something exciting to happen.

It was only ten minutes later that Ichigo returned, grumbling something about a boss guy being bitchy or something else. His expression changed, seeming to become lighter when the teacher asked him why he took so long.

"Sorry. I had to help another teacher with his papers," he said, taking his seat again.

She nodded and returned to writing notes. You raised your head a little, keeping your eyes on him. _'Why is he just sitting there?'_ you thought, watching as he frowned and poked the book in front of him. _'Heh, like the book is gonna eat you. I wonder...'_

You sat up, organizing your things before raising your hand. Seeing as that wasn't helping, you coughed, getting your teacher's attention and some of the students.

"May I sit closer? Sakamoto isn't here today."

"Of course!" she smiled, returning to her work.

You smiled, picking up your things and sitting closer to Ichigo. _'Haha, easy.'_

You looked over, raising an eyebrow when you found him staring down at your chest, a light blush over his face. _'That's not Ichigo-like.'_ you thought, leaning closer to him.

"Enjoying the view?" you whispered, watching him from the corner of your eyes.

He blinked, looking as though he's at a loss for words.

"Haha, don't worry. I won't hit you," you said, facing him and giving him a smile.

He sighed in relief.

"So...Ichigo is off doing superhero stuff?" you asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening. [3]

He nodded, scooting his seat closer to you.

"how are you?" he asked.

"Bored," you groaned, pushing your book away.

"I know!" he answered, drawing everyone's attention. He stood up, plucking you from your seat.

"She's sick! I'm taking her to the nurse!" he exclaimed, rushing you out of the classroom.

You held on tight as he carried you to the roof. 

"Was that necessary?" you asked, resting your cheek against his.

"Yes!" he pouted, placing you down on his lap and cuddling his face against your breasts. You twitched, resisting the urge to slap him. "I don't want to wait for him to come back. He always ruins my fun!"

"You have to stop doing that. You need to have some self-control," you mumbled, trying to push him away.

"Pleaseee! Pleaseee!"

"No."

"Pleasee!" 

"No."

"Pleaseeeee!"

"Okay, just shut up," you sighed, slouching and pressing him closer to you. _'Knowing him, he'll keep pestering me until I give in like all the other times.'_

He smile, happily sliding his hands up and down your form to memorize. He breathe deeply, taking in your scent as he nuzzled into your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the soft sensation. Gently kisses make their way up your neck, pausing as they reach your lips and he pressed against your lips, softly, before pulling back.

You opened your eyes, wondering why he stopped but he quickly locks eyes with you. You nearly lost your breath in how intense his eyes are. _'...so deep.'_ you thought, your eyes softening. _'But...is it his being that shows through Ichigo's eyes or...'_

He pressed his lips on yours again and deepen the kiss. You parted your lips, allowing his tongue to enter and explore your mouth. You moaned as he pulled your body closer to his.

He didn't waste any time in getting your blouse and bra off. He lean back from the kiss and you gasped, trying to get air back in your lungs. He took a few seconds to just ogle your breasts, nearly drooling as he watch them rise and fall with your breathing.

"Heaven..." he whispered, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. You blushed, raising your arms to cover yourself.

"Don't," he said, sliding his hands to cup and squeeze the soft mounds. You moaned, sliding your hands over his chest, trying to remove his shirt. He paused, discarding his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. You tried to get his boxers off but he grinned, shaking his head.

"First, we'll have to get rid of these." 

He pulled off your shoes and than your socks. His hand followed up your leg, lightly tracing the end of the skirt before dipping towards your thigh and tracing your panties. You moaned, feeling unbelievable warm and moist. 

"Kon," you groaned, your eyes pleading with him, "Stop teasing!"

He finally hooks his finger on the waist band and slides your panties down. You felt cool air hit your core making you gasp. While you were distracted, Kon removed his boxer and pulled you closer to him. You moaned out his name as he took one of your nipples into his mouth. He sucked it for a bit and than let it go, repeating the same action on the other one.

You closed your eyes tight as let the nipple go and moved his head down. He left hot kisses down your stomach while his hands move down to your legs and spread them apart. His hands slid up to your core and you moan louder as he slips a finger in to your wet core. You threw your head back, gasping when he started to pumped in and out at a slow pace. 

"Oh, oh Kon~"

He added another finger. 

"Ah baby, you're so wet," he moaned, watching your face contort in pleasure because of him. You kept moaning his name louder and louder as you drew closer to your release.

“Kon...faster,” you moaned. He did as he was told and moved his fingers faster. He felt your walls tighten as he thrust his fingers in and out of you a couple of times before you came, screaming out his name.

You panted, staring at him.

"Kon..."

You wanted him in you, more than anything. 

“What do you want baby?” he asked, before he rubbed his thumb on your clit, causing you to involuntarily buck against him. 

“Inside of me. Now.” 

He grinned, quickly removing his fingers, and kissing you passionately. You felt him rub his manhood against your entrance. [4] He gave you a look, warning that he's going to be rough. You braced yourself before nodding. He slammed into you, causing you to scream out his name. He continued to slam into you faster and faster, making you reach your climax quickly. You called out his name, felling yourself become tighten around his hardness. In return he groaned out your name as you met with each of his thrusts, hoping to get him to reach his peak as well.

He shuddered, weakly calling your name as he came. You felt his erection twitch and his seed spill into you. He sighed and gathering you up in his arms so that he could still stay inside you. The both of you were tired and at peace but you knew that it'll have to end eventually.

A startled gasp was barely heard over your panting but the shout certainly got both of your attention.

“WHAT IN THE HELL!?!” Ichigo yelled, gaping at the scene in front of him. 

You and Kon jumped in fright. You blushed, completely mortified to be caught in a position like that. Before you could do anything or even blink, Kon flipped you over with your back facing Ichigo and stood up. _'What is he doing?!'_ you thought, almost passing out. Lucky you were still wearing your skirt so that cover your bottom half. [5]

Ichigo was still gaping, turning an ugly purple color and trying to form coherent words. 

"We better go..." Kon whispered, slowly backing up and leaning down to pick up the discarded clothes.

You stayed silent, your eyes going back in fourth between the two men. 

"KON!!"

"Time to go! Hold on baby!" he exclaimed, running butt naked and jumping off the roof.

"Oh my god, KON!" you screamed, before fainting.

~*~

Footnotes:

[1] I wasn't sure what subject to pick. It was either Math or English. Because a majority of junior high school students say that English lessons at elementary school are either boring or unhelpful, according to survey results released at a recent research meeting of the Japan Teachers’ Union. But, Math is only boring for us (majority of Americans at least) because we're not taught at the same level as Japan's students are. So yeah, I picked English.

[2] Yeah, that's how it's done. At least that is how I remember so I'm not sure if they still do that now. But I know it's quite difficult to learn since students will not be able to correctly pronounce the actual words so yeah....they have a better chance in learning English with an actually English teacher or else they'll learn Engrish or also known as Japlish, which isn't correct. 

Ex English: The battle has just begun!  
Ex Engrish: The baddle haz just begunn!

[3] I'm lazy at the moment to go into detail about that. But yeah, you know Ichigo and the other's do hero things but that's all you know. As for knowing Kon, after that incident when he first appeared you got suspicious about the spit personality/changes Ichigo has and well...I'll let your imagination figure that out. XD

[4] I was tempted to have Ichigo stumble upon you two like that and end the one-shot there. But, I think that would be evil of me to do so.

[5] You may not know the reason why he didn't let you go as soon as Ichigo showed up but it's for three reasons. Ichigo will see you naked, Kon knows he'll never be able to do that again so he's holding onto you...and it's also because Ichigo won't dare touch you to get to him. So yup, you're his shield.


End file.
